This invention relates generally to conveyor belts and, more particularly, to modular conveyor belt providing a flat, substantially continuous conveying surface.
The trend in many industries, particularly the beverage industry, is toward the use of modular conveyor belts. Such belts are formed of a plurality of linked, repeating modules and provide a substantially flat upper surface that is well suited for conveying cans and other containers. The modules are economically molded of thermoplastic materials and are pivotally linked to one another by any one of a variety of means.
Despite the many advantages of molded plastic modular belting, numerous problems remain to be solved. During use, the modular belting is typically advanced by means of a powered sprocket engaging the undersurface of the belt. The belt, in turn, slides along wear strips in the conveyor structure. Typically, the undersurface of the belt includes a plurality of cylindrical barrels, crossribs and conveyor belt edges that develop flat spots as the belt is used. Such wear reduces the apparent thickness of the modules and can create height differences or steps between adjacent belts. These discontinuities, in turn, can upset the cans as they are transferred between parallel belts. This is particularly troublesome when new conveyor belts are used in conjunction with older, worn belts.
Another problem with existing modular conveyor belts is that the various arrangements for linking the modules can be complex, difficult to use and prone to failure. Some methods require the user to melt and deform the ends of the pivot pins which is a difficult, time consuming task. Frequently, this step of linking the module is improperly done or is neglected altogether, and, in turn, the conveyor can jam during operation.
Still another difficulty with existing modular conveyor belts is that some applications, particularly those found in the food and beverage industries, require compliance with strict sanitary standards. These standards can be difficult to meet with existing modules which include numerous sharp corners and crevices which can trap foreign matter.
Finally, since each complete conveyor belt is typically made up of hundreds or thousands of individual modules, modules which have a structure that is easy and economical to manufacture and assemble are preferred.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved modular conveyor belt providing a flat, substantially continuous conveying surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved modular conveyor belt which avoids the difficulties associated with uneven wear of the individual conveyor belt modules.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved modular conveyor belt which includes linking means that are effective and easy to use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular conveyor belt which can be kept clean and sanitary with minimal difficulty.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular conveyor belt which can be manufactured easily and economically.